With arms wide open
by KoShA
Summary: Ron et Hermione fidèles à eux mêmes, c'est à dire compliqués! Avoir les bras grands ouverts c'est pas toujours si simple... RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Les douze coups de minuit sonnaient. Tout le monde resté au château dormait. Enfin, presque tout le monde… Un certain Griffondor aux cheveux roux était à demi éveillé et observait sa meilleure amie qui s'était assoupie. Rien de bien extraordinaire en ce 25 décembre vous semble-t-il… Pour Ron, cela n'avait toutefois rien d'habituel. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vu la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés sur le divan de la salle commune.

Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'Hermione était jolie. Il l'avait si souvent regardé à son insu lors de leurs cours. Il se faisait discret. Vous voyez, un meilleur ami ne devait pas reluquer son amie… Ron comprenait parfaitement ce principe, seulement, il était devenu dur, voire impossible pour lui de l'appliquer. Quoi qu'il fasse, son regard était attiré vers elle. Même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, c'était son visage qu'il voyait.

Pourtant, à cet instant, il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vue. Elle était loin d'être jolie, elle était tout simplement magnifique. Elle, dont les traits étaient tendus depuis des mois maintenant, avait l'air plus détendu que jamais. Apaisée, on aurait même pu croire qu'elle ronronnait lorsqu'elle vint se pelotonner contre le rouquin.

Les temps étaient durs. Harry était parti à la recherche des Horcruxes sans donner de nouvelles et sans en avertir personne. L'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de sa jeune amie. Elle lui en voulait d'être parti sans elle. Elle se sentait impuissante et détestait cela. Ron la réconfortait comme il le pouvait. Son appui était inestimable pour elle.

La voir détendue était le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'aurait pu avoir. À cet instant, elle ornait son visage d'ange, le visage qu'il avait eu le loisir d'observer lors de leurs années d'insouciance… Quoiqu'avaient-ils réellement eu droit à des années d'insouciance?

Elle était certainement dans autre monde, loin, très loin de la guerre et de la quête d'Harry. Le moment de répit qui leur était offert en ce soir de décembre était un merveilleux cadeau de Noël.

Hermione remua. Lentement, elle émergeait. Où était-elle? Ce n'était pas son lit, ni ses draps qui la couvraient. Elle releva la tête et sursauta. C'était sur Ron qu'elle s'était allongée. Sur Ron! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

Il pouvait clairement voir l'étonnement et le questionnement dans le regard de sa complice.

- Joyeux Noël Hermione.

- Oh… Joyeux Noël Ron.

Ses traits s'étaient de nouveau tirés et l'inquiétude maintenant quotidienne assombrissait son minois. Elle allait se dégager, il pouvait sentir que son corps s'était considérablement contracté. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Il avait trop apprécié le moment qu'ils s'étaient accordés pour la laisser partir.

Il venait de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passait? Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle fut prise d'une inquiétude sans nom devant le geste tendre de son ami. Avait-il quelque chose de difficile à lui annoncer? La guerre avait-elle fait de nouvelles victimes?

- Qui a-t-il Ron? Est-ce que quelque chose de grave s'est produit?

- Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu fais preuve de la même tendresse que lorsque tu dois m'annoncer un grave événement tu sais…

L'affirmation d'Hermione le prit de court. Il avait succombé à son instinct qui la désirait près de lui et n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait justifier son geste par la suite.

- Oh… Non, il ne s'est rien passé, du moins à ma connaissance. Tu sais, avec les mangemorts, on ne sait jamais. Ils ne tiennent pas compte des jours fériés… Ils…

- Pourquoi alors m'as-tu serrée de la sorte Ronald?

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir inventer comme excuse pour couvrir son élan d'affection cette fois? Las de se cacher derrière des excuses débiles, le Griffondor décida de prendre son courage.

- J'en… J'en avais envie.

- Tu en avais envie? Et… En as-tu souvent envie Ron?

Il pouvait bien lui mentir, mais le jeune Weasley n'en avait aucunement envie en ce jour de Noël. Il désirait être, pour une fois, totalement franc avec la jeune femme.

- Assez souvent, oui Hermione.

Au. Mon. Dieu! Il avait osé! Comment le prendrait-elle? Un silence pesant s'installa, alors que dès que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il l'avait senti se tendre davantage, si cela était possible. Il aurait dû lui mentir. Il n'avait fait que la mettre mal alaise. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était tu si longtemps, de peur de la mettre dans l'embarras.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il vraiment osé lui dire cela? Des mots qu'elle n'aurait même jamais espérés. Elle avait toujours cru que Ron ne la voyait pas, ou simplement comme une amie, si elle avait de la chance, comme une fille. Attendez, interprétait-elle mal ses simples mots? Et si cela ne voulait pas dire la même chose pour lui que pour elle… Peu importe, elle n'avait pas envie de se poser des dizaines de questions. Ne pouvait-elle pas seulement profiter de l'instant présent? Même si le geste du jeune homme ne trahissait pas son désir d'être plus qu'un ami pour la Griffondor, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui. Elle ne pouvait s'en plaindre.

Elle se détendit entre ses bras. Wow! C'était beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait espéré, lui qui croyait qu'elle se dégagerait dans le meilleur des cas et lui donnerait une gifle dans le pire.

- Ron?

- Oui Hermione?

- Tu as ma permission pour les fois à venir…

Au matin, ils retourneraient dans le monde réel, mais pour l'instant la présence de l'un suffisait au bonheur de l'autre. Hermione remerciait intérieurement Ron pour son initiative et Ron remerciait le ciel qu'Harry soit parti sans Hermione.

* * *

Romance simple, quoiqu'un peu guimauve… Pardonnez mon côté fleur bleue, c'est la nouvelle année… Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais… :S Qui a dit que je devais me justifier d'ailleurs?? Que je déteste être si atrocement romantique! Malheureusement, on ne se refait pas à ce qu'il paraît… ;)

N.B : Est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il y aurait une suite?? Et bien voilà, c'est dit:P


	2. Chapter 2

Je l'avoue… j'avais un peu oublié cette fic. Mais certaines circonstances m'ont permis dans les dernières semaines de m'investir à fond dans l'écriture de la suite… qui ne tardera pas à venir. Pas que je crois qu'il y ait une tonne de lecteurs :S mais un seul s'est toujours mieux qu'une histoire tristement laisser sur le disque dur d'un ordinateur. Trêve de bavardage! Bonne lecture!

--

Au. Mon. Dieu! Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était son idée! Allez dire pour voir qu'elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de son âge! Qu'elle pouvait être stupide!

Aaaaaaahhhhh! Ça allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite!

- Ça ne va pas? Tu es un peu pâle.

Et en plus, il se moquait celui-là! Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il? Elle ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de fois où c'était lui qui avait perdu son sang-froid et elle ne s'en était jamais moquée, elle. Oh non, allait-il vraiment faire ce à quoi elle songeait? Il n'oserait pas, n'est-ce pas?

- Non, ne fais pas ça Ron!! Je te l'interdis!

- Je n'ai pas le choix, si nous ne passons pas par là, nous serons ralenti de plus d'une heure.

Le pire c'était qu'il avait bien raison. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient plusieurs options. Ils DEVAIENT retrouver Harry le plus vite possible. Ils avaient déjà assez perdu de temps.

Elle avait confiance en lui, mais elle doutait qu'il puisse y arriver seul. Même Dumbledore n'aurait pu y arriver. Mais elle connaissait Harry : butté comme personne quand il croyait protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Emprisonnés à Poudlard, Ron et elle s'étaient inquiétés plusieurs mois. Le temps de mettre au point leur voyage pour retrouver leur ami s'était avéré long. Plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait de rassembler tout le matériel nécessaire lorsqu'on se retrouvait dans un endroit aussi bien garder que ce château, surtout depuis que les étudiants ne pouvaient plus se rendre à Pré-au-lard.

Il ne fallait le répéter à personne, mais aussi égoïste que c'était, elle avait été rongée par le doute quelque temps, ce qui avait, entre autres, retardé leur départ. Elle avait peur de perdre cette guerre, c'était évident. Mais elle avait encore plus peur de perdre les personnes auxquelles elle tenait.

Pour Harry, la décision de braver le mal avait été prise pour lui avant même qu'il ne soit en mesure de lancer son premier sort. Pour Ron et elle, ça en avait été autrement. Même si le choix s'était imposé de lui-même, il avait été dur pour elle de partir en sachant qu'ils risqueraient leur vie, qu'ils se condamnaient à une mort certaine. Pour sûr, elle donnerait sa vie pour ses amis et, c'est ce qui la rongeait le plus, ils le feraient également pour elle. Elle avait tellement peur de les perdre… peur de le perdre lui.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, tout comme elle savait qu'il était le seul garçon qui comptait pour elle. Évidemment, il connaissait aussi ses sentiments. Bon d'accord, il avait deviné ses sentiments, comme elle avait deviné les siens. Malgré tout, en apparence, ils n'étaient qu'amis. D'accord, il fallait l'avouer : tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis. Mais les temps étaient moins sûrs que jamais, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de vivre une histoire. Ce n'était tout simplement pas le moment. Ils seraient patients et elle prierait pour que le bien l'emporte.

Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur, depuis le départ d'Harry. Elle avait parfois l'impression de mentir au monde entier, de lui mentir et de se mentir à elle-même.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait? Pourquoi il se posait maintenant? Ils étaient encore très loin du lieu où ils devaient faire escale pour la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Hermione, tu aurais dû me le dire que tu avais si peur de voler.

- Tu as toujours su que je n'aime pas voler Ronald.

- Oui, j'ai toujours su que tu avais peur des hauteurs, mais jamais à ce point.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être si attentionné? Même s'ils s'étaient rapprochés, ce n'est pas son style de se dévoiler à ce point.

- Ron?

-Tu me crois si insensible? Il est loin le morveux qui avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café Hermione, je pensais que tu le savais… Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu avais si peur. Tu n'aurais pas dû attendre que je me rende compte que tu pleurais pour qu'on se pose.

Si jusque-là elle n'avait pas réalisé que des larmes inondaient ses joues, il lui était alors impossible de s'arrêter de pleurer. Comment pourrait-elle arriver à vivre sans lui, elle se le demandait bien…

--

Mouais… sans commentaire!

KoShA


	3. Chapter 3

- J'en ai assez Hermione, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça!

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas Ron.

- Bon sens, est-ce que c'est si difficile de faire quelque chose que j'ai décidé!

- Ne mêle pas les cartes, ce n'est absolument pas de ça dont il est question.

- Bien sûr que c'est de cela dont il est question! Tu veux toujours tout contrôler. Tu n'approuves jamais mes décisions et tu ne veux jamais suivre mes directives! Me trouves-tu si stupide? N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi?

- Je… Ah! Oui, tu n'es qu'un imbécile Ron Weasley! Comment peux-tu insinué que je ne te fais pas confiance?! Je suis ton AMIE, ton AMIE Ron! Est-ce que ça ne veut rien dire pour toi? Tu crois vraiment que je serais amie avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'ai aucun respect.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis Hermione! Va raconter ça à d'autres!

- …

- Je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Non, c'est parfait, je comprends! À quoi ai-je songé? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de penser que le grand Ronald Weasley, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, s'abaisserait à être amie avec une miss-je-sais-tout comme moi. Sept ans que je suis une parfaite idiote, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même!

- Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai crié que nous ne sommes pas amis…

- Crier, moi je dirais plus HURLER!

- Ne change pas de sujet, ne te défile pas.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre à MOI de me défiler, contrairement à certaine personne!

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?

- Tu oublies l'épisode Lavandre, mon petit Ron-Ron?

- Tu peux bien parler toi, tu as bien joué les gourgandines avec Vicky!

- Pourquoi il faut que tu gâches toujours tout Ron? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu me fasses du mal?

- …

- J'en ai assez de toutes ses choses affreuses qu'on se balance à la figure bien trop souvent… J'en ai assez de me disputer pour un oui ou pour un non avec toi. Tu as raison Ron, nous ne sommes pas amis. Des amis n'agissent pas comme ça. Quand se sera fini, quand nous aurons retrouvé Harry et que les Horcruxes seront détruits, nos liens se résumeront à notre amitié respective avec Harry.

- Non! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA! Je croyais que je comptais plus que ça pour toi… Comme toi tu compte pour moi…

- C'est trop tard Ron. N'en dis pas plus, tu es allé trop loin cette fois…

- Je ne retirerai jamais ce que j'ai dit. J'ai arrêté de te mentir, de me mentir une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu n'es et ne sera jamais mon amie. Comme je sais très bien que je n'en serai jamais un pour toi non plus. Je suis amoureux de toi Hermione! Est-ce si difficile que ça à accepter?

- Je… Oh, Ron…

- Ne pleure pas, je t'en pris…

- On… On ne peut pas tu le sais…

- Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas? Tu en as décidé, mais ne crois-tu pas que j'ai également mon mot à dire? C'est ma vie à moi aussi qui se joue Hermione!

- Je suis désolée… Mais… Je ne peux pas… Je suis navrée Ron.

- Non, je ne peux pas entendre ça, je ne veux pas entendre ça! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi! Allez, dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi, dis-moi que tu ne vois pas ton avenir avec moi…

- Je… Je ne peux pas. Tu sais que je… j'ai des sentiments moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête. J'ai trop à perdre, NOUS avons trop à perdre…

- Tu as fait ton choix…

- Où vas-tu? Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule dans cette forêt! Ron, je t'en pris!

- Tu n'es pas capable de faire face à ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre, tu n'es pas capable de nous faire face. Là, maintenant, c'est à toi que, moi, je ne peux plus faire face. J'ai besoin de temps.

- Non, Ron ne fais pas ça! Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas.

- C'est toi qui nous a abandonnés Hermione.

Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, le Ron adolescent s'était fait la male en même temps qu'Harry. Ils venaient d'avoir la plus violente dispute qu'ils n'aient jamais eu. Des jours qu'il n'était pas revenu au campement, des jours qu'Hermione pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps près de l'étant bordant leur tente. Alors qu'elle perdait espoir, elle le vu revenir. À cet instant elle su que quelque chose en lui s'était éteint.


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie tous ceux qui mon laissé une reviews. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour le délai entre les posts si ce n'est que mon amour inconditionnel pour la procrastination…

Un petit avertissement en terminant : ce chapitre ne plaira certainement pas à tous. Ma fic a changé tout à fait de ton au fils des chapitres et j'en suis désolée. Mon côté adolescente accro aux soaps américains a refait surface… (si vous voyez ici-bas une certaine ressemblance avec un épisode de Dawson's creek c'est que… vous avez plus de points communs avec moi que vous ne l'imaginiez :P )

xxx

Aucun mot. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot depuis des semaines. Hermione était désespérée. Elle ne voulait s'engager avec Ron par peur de le perdre et l'avait finalement perdu en raison de ses doutes. Il n'était plus tendre, plus attentionné. Il était froid, distant. Il n'était plus le Ron dont elle était amoureuse.

Enfin, plus que quelques jours et ils rattraperaient Harry. Heureusement, ils n'avaient plus à voler. Hermione se serait sentie tellement mal de devoir étreindre l'adolescent pour ne pas glisser du balai.

Elle l'aimait toujours et était désespérée de l'entendre lui adresser la parole. Avide d'un regard, chaque jour ajoutait à sa peine puisque le rouquin s'entêtait à l'ignorer. Même si elle gardait espoir, elle redoutait que leur relation ne soit définitivement morte cette fois. Le jeune homme nourrissait beaucoup trop d'amertume à son égard et, quant à elle, Hermione n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner son abandon. Ce n'était pas son escapade solitaire qui la blessait le plus. Pour tout dire, elle se sentait encore plus seule depuis qu'il était revenu vers elle.

Pire encore, elle ne pouvait se pardonner à elle-même de leur faire subir tant de souffrance parce qu'elle avait bien conscience d'avoir détruit leur amitié. Amitié : un mot risible pour décrire ce qui les unissait. Ron avait raison : ils n'avaient jamais été véritablement amis.

Les heures bordées de silence s'écoulaient les une à la suite des autres. Puis, ce furent les jours et enfin, ils retrouvèrent le Survivant. Hermione sentie naître en elle l'espoir que son jeune ami brun lui redonnerait l'envie de sourire, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant.

- Harry!

- Ron, Hermione!

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry!

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué Hermione. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé, j'avais brouillé les pistes pour que personne ne puisse le faire?

La tension était toujours palpable dans le trio les jours qui suivirent, mais la présence d'Harry, telle une éponge, absorbait un peu les émois de ses deux amis. Mais comme tout absorbant, le jeune homme fût finalement inondé, incapable de tolérer cette pression en plus de celle du combat imminent.

Hermione était sortie sous la pluie pour réfléchir, surtout pour pleurer, il fallait l'avouer. Action qu'elle faisait régulièrement la nuit depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Harry n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de regarder Ron la laisser sortir alors qu'il savait la souffrance qu'elle endurait, autant qu'il n'en pouvait plus de voir Hermione fuir ses sentiments pour son ami. Il devait les réveiller, c'était certainement leur dernière chance.

- Hermione, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, je ne pourrai pas y arriver sans vous et j'ai besoin de vous entièrement, tu comprends. Il faut que ça change. Va le voir, va lui parler.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. Il ne me regarde même plus. Je… Je l'ai perdu Harry…

- Il a toujours des sentiments pour toi, tu le sais bien. Arrêtez de jouer les gamins. Assume ce que tu ressens pour lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il était parti vers la forêt. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que cela impliquait, Harry voulait qu'elle règle leur histoire cette nuit. Il avait raison, cela ne pouvait plus durer, elle irait parler à Ron. Qu' allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire?

Elle entra dans la tente plus que modeste. Ils ne pouvaient utiliser la magie, de peur qu'on les repère, alors ils devaient se contenter de cet objet moldu dont l'espace était très limité. Elle se plaça près du rouquin et l'observa. Le connaissant mieux que lui-même, elle pu rapidement dire qu'il simulait le sommeil.

- Ron, je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi je t'en pris. Parle-moi, dis-moi que je suis quelqu'un d'abject. Dis-moi que je t'ai blessé, dis-moi que je suis une fille stupide et égoïste, ça m'est égal, mais parle-moi.

Le jeune homme ne sourcilla même pas. Elle devait le faire réagir, elle était désespérée. Prenant froid en raison de ses vêtements mouillés, elle enleva son pull pour se réchauffer.

Puis pris d'un désespoir sans fin, elle en oublia même sa raison. À situation désespérée, solution désespérée! Elle enleva également son t-shirt trempé et s'allongea de tout son long sur son ami. Elle le sentit se raidir et pu voir qu'il retint son souffle un instant.

- Pardonne-moi Ron, pardonne-moi. J'ai été stupide, c'est toi qui as raison. Je… J'ai peur Ron. Si… si je venais à te perdre j'en mourrais.

Devant l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, Hermione devint encore plus affligée. Spontanément, sans y avoir réfléchi, elle se mit à déposer des baisers papillons partout sur son visage, baisers entrecoupés de «Pardonne-moi». Elle sentit alors le jeune homme se détendre sous elle et après un moment, poussa l'audace jusqu'à l'embrasser sur la bouche. Baisé désespéré auquel Ron participa également comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, un feu s'empara d'eux et la passion les submergea. C'est lorsque Hermione tenta de retirer le pull du jeune homme que celui-ci sembla revenir à lui.

- Arrête-ça! Mais, bon sens, à quoi tu joues Hermione!

- Je… Je veux t'offrir la plus belle preuve d'engagement qui existe Ron. Je suis amoureuse de toi.

- Comment as-tu pu croire que je te laisserais faire une chose pareille!

- …

- Comment as-tu pu croire que je serais capable de coucher avec toi comme ça, pour ça! Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi parce que tu penses m'avoir perdu.

- Et est-ce… Est-ce que je t'ai perdu?

Lui, qui ne l'avait jusqu'alors regardé dans les yeux, pris appui sur son coude et soutint son regard.

Xxx

Sur ce… si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre ne vous en faites pas… je partage totalement cet avis et dites vous que J'ESSAIE de faire mieux avec les prochains! ;)

KoShA


End file.
